


A Night In

by bluesuedethunder



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, That is honestly all this is, no joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 17:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12586748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesuedethunder/pseuds/bluesuedethunder
Summary: Alec and Magnus spend Halloween together.





	A Night In

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is the first fic I am posting on here but I have written some before and just haven't shared them with anyone. I just wanted to write a sweet little fic for my favorite holiday, and I know this isn't the best thing I have written, but I wanted to share. 
> 
> This isn't beta'd. Enjoy!

Growing up, the Lightwoods didn't celebrate Halloween. Their mother deeming it a childish, and insignificant holiday. A waste of time. An Alec often found himself telling his siblings the same thing every year when they would beg him to take them out, but he always refused, telling them that there was more serious business to attend to because that is what his mother would have wanted. But there was a small part of himself that wanted to trick or treat also, like other kids his age, like normal children. He wondered what it would be like to dress up and walk around getting candy with his siblings. He could dress as anything he wanted to. A pirate, a king, a sports player, a mundane. 

Alec never understood the desire to dress as scary things because he had known some of his mother’s friends who had died because of those scary things, but he figured that mundanes liked it because to all the things that lingered in the dark were tales to scare them. They weren't a reality like they were to Alec.

As he got older that want never went away. The want to watch scary movies, carve pumpkins, make treats, eat candy. It just got pushed deep down, hidden, like a lot of other things Alec wanted. As his siblings stopped asking, Alec still wondered.

Although, he didn't have to wonder anymore as he sat on the floor of Magnus’ loft. In front of him sat the pumpkin he was carving, his very first one. Across from him sat Magnus with his own pumpkin, in between them sat a bag for the pumpkin guts. The tv was playing an old scary movie, The Nightmare on Elm Street, Magnus had said and there was light halloween music playing from the stereo. Silly bat and cobweb decorations, that looked suspiciously real, were strewn about the book shelves and walls, little orange lights dangled from the ceiling .

It was better than anything Alec had imagined. He didn't even mind the gross sliminess of the pumpkin guts on his fingers or how his behind was starting to hurt from sitting on the floor for too long. 

Magnus had first suggested going to Pandemonium for the annual Halloween Extravaganza party that the rest of their friends would be attending but Alec had never really liked the party scene. There was always too many people, too much humid air, and hands that touched too much of his body. So he had asked for a night in, to which Magnus happily obliged and provided activities for.

Alec reached for another candy from the bowl that was on the couch.

He searched for the yellow one he liked and plopped it into his mouth, “I really like these ones.” Alec displayed the candy for Magnus to see from between his teeth and sucked it back onto his tongue when Magnus looked up from his pumpkin.

“The butterscotch ones? Such an old man. Only old men like those and that’s why they always have them in their pockets covered in lint.” Magnus scoffed and reached into the bowl pulling out a chocolate eyeball.

“Says the actual old man.” Alec retorted and started to draw his design onto his pumpkin.

“I have no idea what you're talking about. I carry no butterscotch candies in my pockets. I am a ripe young man, not a wrinkle in sight.” Magnus resumed his work on his pumpkin.

“Whatever you say old man.” Alec finishes the sketch of his design, happy with how it looked and started to carve. “What are you doing on yours?” Alec pointed to Magnus’ pumpkin.

“Not so fast Alexander, it’s a secret and you know it. We both agreed to show each other after we were done. I may be old but I am not losing my memory contrary to popular belief.” Magnus smirked.

“Fine. But I am almost done with mine so you better hurry. I wanna see what you did and then we can put them out.” Alec tried not to sound to giddy, but he was excited. People were going to be able to see his pumpkin lit up. 

They once again settled into silence as they finished up their pumpkins, the screams from the movie and soft eerie instruments from the stereo filling the silence. 

Once he was done, Alec got up to wash his hands of the stickiness from the pumpkin in the hall bathroom. 

“Are you done now?” Alec was drying his hands on his shirt as he walked back into the living room.

“I think so. Come sit down so we can show each other at the same time.” Alec did as he was told and placed his hands on his pumpkin.

“Alright. One...two...three!” Magnus and Alec whipped around their pumpkins and Alec was finally able to see what Magnus had chosen to do. Magnus had carved a deflect rune onto his pumpkin. 

Alec felt his cheeks grow pink. It was the rune everyone had come to associate with him, his rune. The one etched onto his neck, the one Magnus had admitted to like the best of all the ones on his body for it’s simplicity and the “Alecness” of it.

“Magnus…” Alec couldn't find the words to properly express how he was feeling. Shock that Magnus would choose his rune out of millions of options. Happiness at how this night had turned out. Adoration for the man who had left him speechless. Love for Magnus, the love of his life.

“I decided that your rune needed to be admired by more people than just I, so I put it on a pumpkin for others to see when we light them up. I can change it if it makes you uncomfortable…” Magnus was wringing his hands in his labs, a sign that he was nervous. No, no, no, that wouldn't do.

“Magnus I love it. It makes mine seem dumb now.” Alec chuckled self deprecatingly, rubbing his hand across his neck. “I did a cat silhouette because you remind me of a cat with the way you move and how you hold yourself, with grace and confidence. Also because your eyes and how I love them but I didn't think I had the skill set to achieve an actual-”

“Alexander. It’s perfect. How about we put them on the balcony now hmm?” Magnus had stood up and was holding a hand out for Alec. Taking Magnus’ hand, Alec stood up and with the other he grabbed his pumpkin.

Out on the balcony they placed their pumpkins on each end of the ledge. With a wave of his hand Magnus lit up both of the pumpkins with a blue light. Alec couldn't help the little gasp that escaped his mouth. 

“Nice isn't it?” Magnus looked over at Alec, floored by the man’s excitement. “I can’t believe you never got to enjoy the wonders of Halloween growing up. It’s a shame really, but al least we can celebrate now. C’mon. Let’s go inside and watch more scary movies.” 

Inside the loft Alec decided to put on something more comfortable and warm. He slipped into some sweats and a sweater, gathering the blankets from the bed to bring and use on the couch. He walked into the living room and was met with blue orbs floating around the living room. It was a beautiful sight.

“I heard that the new Stranger Things season is really good. It just came out a few days ago too.” Magnus said as Alec sat on the couch next to him. 

“Sounds good to me.” Alec started to spread the blankets across their bodies and get comfortable on the couch.

“Wait. I almost forgot. I got you something.” Magnus snapped and then their was a pair of socks in his hands, orange with the word ‘Boo’ written all over them. And if Alec wasn't already head over heels in love with this man, he would be now.

“Thank you Magnus. These are great.” Alec took the socks and started to put them on and noticed that Magnus was wearing a matching pair of socks. Yes, head over heels.

Once again they settled back on the couch with the new seasons of Stranger Things playing on the tv. Alec snuggled up to Magnus, who put an arm over Alec’s shoulders. Alec was hit with an immense sense of gratitude for Magnus. Who always tried to make Alec happy and safe. Who would rather stay in and carry out childish Halloween activities because Alec had wanted to. Magnus, the man Alec loved to no end. Alec only hoped he made Magnus feel a fraction of what he made Alec feel.

“Magnus?” 

“Yes darling?” Magnus looked down at Alec.

“Thank you.” Alec muttered into Magnus’ torso. 

“Of course Alexander.” Magnus whispered gently into Alec’s hair. Placing a soft, lingering kiss onto his boyfriend’s head.

This definitely had been the best Halloween Alec had ever had.


End file.
